


Should Have Listen (While You Still Have The Chance, Idiots)

by XiaoLinLingXIII



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Multiple Miscarriage, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers should listen first, Tony Stark didn't need Exvengers, Tony Stark start fresh new, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoLinLingXIII/pseuds/XiaoLinLingXIII
Summary: The Ex-vengers should have listened first. Well, can't blame them. Clearly the disciples follow their leader blindly. So blindly that they didn't know how to turn back after it was too late. A bunch of idiots they are





	1. T'Challa's Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Okay for those who are faithfully waiting for an update for my first work, I'm sorry I did not update as i don't have the idea or inspiration for the chapters yet. But instead i have stored anger from reading "not-team-cap-friendly" works & it fueled me to post this. I am a major fan of Team IronMan so sorry Team Cap supporters who have been followed my first works, but admit it, Steve Rogers was an asshole.

Captain America. The very name that brought anger out of everyone when spoke of in public in Lagos, Sokovia, Wakanda & America soil. A hypocrite when he protest that signing the Accord the Avengers will become government’s lapdog. Funny how SHEILD **_belong_** to government-based hero teams.  & he happily provided his service to them. He said that he cared everyone as his own family? Then the cries of 118 countries should not have been ignored by him. They said use the brain to think not the fist do the thinking. Oh well, what to do as Captain America did not actually graduate from high school. Cannot blame him as he was poor & in poor health too & he pleaded to be experimented on to become a soldier. Did he **_knew_** that experiment on human is inhumane? Stupid leader.

Second to that name Scarlett Witch. The cruel, immature volunteer of been a HYDRA experimental subject, manipulator & a cold blood murderer. If she fucking stayed at the tower, the Sokovia Accord able to train her power into something potential that can help people. But no, just because she “did not want to treat like a kid”. A fucking hypocrite when all she ever do is hiding behind some “adults” back. So she want to be treated like a fucking royalty, then let her having it. The Sokovia is not very kind to her own enemy when said enemy was former her own citizen. Yeah, Scarlett Witch should have been cleverer than that.

Black widow, another hypocrite & arrogant whore. No she was not a woman. No men wanted to call her a lady as she enjoy manipulate people into what she wanted & how she wanted the outcome to be favorable for her. She would fuck into senseless, whispered dirty talk, played around & get what she wanted. She said that the world needs Avengers. Oh yes, the world needed Avengers, but definitely **_not_** someone who is stupid, arrogant, hypocrite,  & goes around unchecked.  

Hawkeye & Falcon. Really, if no one mentioned them, no one will know that they have been in Avengers before. They have minor position after all. Hawkeye was just an archer, a long range shooter, sniper and agents worked with the shady SHEILD. Funny how they have no agenda against anything at all as they worked for government & Hawkeye retired prior the accord. They said do not adored their heroes because like human, heroes fall & died pieces of bodies remain splattered the floor. & when heroes fall, they tend to bring their followers down too. The Exvengers will not be able to stand on shattered bone limbs & spine after these.

& seriously, who is Ant-man? What’s with that name? The name definitely put some scare into the public. Can you hear the sarcasm in the jokes? The enemy would snort at the name & wonder what he can do unless been shrink & turned into giant.

Really, were these uneducated or something? Running away from the accord then become fugitive & hopeful that next day it will be sunshine & rainbow & fucking unicorn that everyone would forget?

T’Challa hope it was not the case. But if it was the case, then they did not really know **_who_** is **_Tony Fucking Stark_**. He could only pray for Bast  & cross his fingers hope for the best.


	2. THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the title said, this is not an update

Ok folks. 

I have seen the comments. Which mainly hate comments that i get.

I want to address few things.

1) I am a new writer so forgive my grammar. So if my grammar written like a drunken rage, feel free to correct me.

2) So assuming I am a new writer, then the fanfic surely a druken idea. Yeah, whatever. Just because I wrote something that someone unhappy of, that's not going to make me stop writing this. Ok forgive me for using language such as whore. But weirdly enough, there are many more writers who use the slur words so why am i the one who being targeted. Is it because i am a new writer so you guys targeted me or just because you guys like Natasha or because of what? No really. Do tell. I mean, i respected that Scarlett Johanson is a good actress & Natasha being sexy & all, but this is a platform where people post fanfic. But hey. I am not angry. I am just curious as i am new to this platform. So instead of angry at me for my own opinion towards the characters, why not tell me instead where i am wrong & the proof & i can improve. Jesus. When they said fans are crazy when they get angry or overly excited. I am a fan once too towards other Kpop so i understand you guys mad because i called Natasha whore or Captain America idiots, but there are many writer out there wrote about it so i can't relate all of these.

3) Thanks for those who have negative views & positive views to my fanfic. & the kudos too. I tried to write more, but the idea seems stuck. That's why i didn't not have a scheduled update. Because i studying right now with finals near the corner & have part time jobs. I respect those writers who constantly scheduled an update. Someone please tell me how your ideas get to you & manage to update for it. I mean, you are so cool, guys. Ideas come to you like a snap of fingers & here i am struggling with bunch of ideas. 

4) Again, thanks for the comments. For those who don't like this fanfic, please leave & don't read no further. & those who think my grammar is suck, feel free to correct me. For those who thinks this fanfic is to your liking. please continue to read or like this fanfic. Thanks for the kudos again. 

P.S.: please tell me how to constantly get ideas & update. How to get ideas constantly when you are busy & scheduled an update? Please


	3. Be Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set right where Tony, Pepper, King T'Challa & Rhodey tried their best in pardoning the Exvengers & amend for the accords. T'Challa meet up with the Union Council & Tony Stark about amending the accrods to be more "humane" & trying to push out Secretary Ross out of the page. & He received a call from home.

The Exvengers had been staying in one of the shelter in Wakanda provided by King T’Challa. After a short run through about dos & don’ts, he left them to their own device with some assistants to help them in daily activities. T’Challa & The Dora Milaje had assumed that they would be no problems following the rules been set out to them, especially Captain America. There is a reason Captain America leads The Avengers so they will be having no problems following the captain’s order. Boy, have they been wrong about it.

* * *

 

T’Challa looked into operating room in medical wings through the see-through glass. There is another care-giver been wounded by Scarlet Witch in the span of two months. It had been the fourth care-giver now. The reason of the attack was that her rage of her mobility in Wakanda had been restricted, causing her unable to have full control of her own power.

Not only her, the others have been demanding something from him. Them, with demanding tones towards the ruler of Wakanda, was something considered rude even towards others with royal status. Rogers, with the “request” of been together with Barnes at **_**_all time_**_** after he had went under B.A.R.F & Wilson demanded his R&D to fix his wings to be fix & upgraded. After the first time Barton had requested a way to contact his family, he had not requested anything anymore. However, he had expressed his angers while he was in gym & had been snapping at the care-givers for no apparent reason. Other than her unstable emotion that causes harm around her, Maximoff had requested unreasonable items such as branded clothing, skin care, hair care & other stuff that is unnecessary.

T’Challa could feel a migraine spread through his skull plus Shuri & Okoye’s glare behind him. Somehow, he felt like this is just the beginning of his migraine. He had yet to face the elders regarding the housing of the rogue heroes. He was in a meeting with The Union Council & Stark Industry to amend for the accord  & trying to push Secretary Ross out of the page (for his buried deep secrets involving certain green giant & military scam) when he received a call from home that something had happened with some stubborn fugitives that were not happy with the arrangement that they are to be stayed in the place provided without crossing the border or general public where everyone could recognize them. Luckily, the council members were on a break where everyone had scrambled out of the meeting room for some refreshment & they did not heard who had the Wakanda King had hide from the council. He told his sister in the phone that he would immediately flew back right the meeting ended. As he turned around, Tony Stark was leaning onto the doors & had his eyebrows raised. He wanted to confront him but then the members were swamping into the room after a few breathers.Both of them sat into their seats with the king tensed while the genius relaxed & threw some smart wits here & there in the meeting. By the time the meeting ended, Stark approached him with a relaxed yet Cheshire cat like grin & thanked him for relief his burden & “passing the torch” onto the young & clueless king.

Now he thought of that & chuckled causing the nearby Dora Milajes to look at their king worriedly & wariness. Had their king gone mad after what was going on with the Exvengers & the stress of ruling a country. He shrugged them off indicated them not to worry about him.

Looking back now, Stark looked relax & trout the meeting room like a proud contestant had won the first prize. If he was been honest, T’Challa thought that look looked good on Stark. If this what it meant for him to smile, T’Challa do not mind keeping the rogues a little bit longer. Besides, he had given warning. He just needed to keep it to himself about the billionaire genius knew about the rogues’ hiding place.


	4. Wish Granted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set few months after The ExVengers been pardoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send more love. I feel the love everywhere. They said the more they hate, the more they love. I definitely feel the love. Please send more of the love you guys have. Seriously, at first I was giggling at the hate comments I had for the past weeks because instead of been frighten by you guys, i was laughing & giggling because they were been triggered. I mean seriously, this is fanfiction. Same principle as The Halloween where you can dress whoever or whatever you guys want. Same goes to here. I don't know why Team Cap wanted to bait themselves into reading this I don't know. I read a lot of unpleasant fanfic before & straight away stop reading & close that window. You know, it simple steps. Just use your mouse to tap the close or tap the close windows & that's it. It feels like they are fish & knew that it is a trap yet they eat the bait. #cantrelate  
> Also Robert also won some awards like Favorite Movie Actor, Favorite Movie Superhero, Best Actor & Favorite Action Movie Actor. One knows their idols' worth by their success & their changes after their mistakes instead of measuring their worth by how many & what kind of award they have won.  
> At first it was funny reading but lately, meh. You guys bore me with the hate. But anyways I have updated the tag for you guys just so many outhere to be cleared & leave before reading this work. 
> 
> For those who support this work, thank you for the positive comments & kudos~ I appreciate the advices that I have gotten on the updates. I found it following the flow of ideas & posted it is more stress free. I loved this advice. Kudos for the positive commentors you guys know who you are, saranghae you guys & enjoy the works

Tony Stark was tired to the bone. Though he can’t said that he had never been this tired before. This tiredness had never compared to the sleepless night spent in the lab of MIT to prove that he is a genuine genius even more so than all the professors in the MIT. Countless of projects after projects just to rub the stuck up professors in their faces & a pretty much badass thesis with a conclusion literally “FUCK YOU”. Those were fun years & he was not ashamed to admit that he would not trade those years with anything.

_How he wished he could stay in those timeline forever & endlessly? Youth & innocence & fun (the right kind of fun) had been ripped out of his hands so young & fast & quick, he never have the time to truly taste them. _

Though it cannot be said the same with the current projects in his hands now, due to the fact that millions of people’s lives depends on him now to help them back to their feet in rebuilding lives back before The Civil War- dubbed by the internet. There are buildings to rebuild, relocating the people while the rebuilding is undergoing, more temporary homes to build, more finance to put into these projects, & to compensate for the families of those injured & lives that loss during the fight in the airport & highway. Not to remind him about the new projects that have to push to R&D department. There are so many things going on, even his multitasking brain are having hard time to process everything. A single human could only do that much even with his intelligences.

_He was so tired. Can he close his eyes & never opened them again? _

Through his very much soundproof lab, he still could heard The ExVengers mingle with The NewVengers happily & laughing about the latest mission against Doombots. Tony had been working on amending for The Sokovia Accords & gathering evidences to fight lawsuit against Secretary Thaddeus “Thunderbolt” Ross for kidnapping, falsely imprisonment, & experiment onto humans. Actually there are more charges however the public more advocates towards these few crimes. Together with King T’Challa, Vision & Rhodey, they were working together for the ExVengers’ pardon & visa so that they could return to America soil once again. Though that unlikable Ross had been charged & in far, far away from civilizations, the ExVengers got their ‘unfairly’ pardons & visa though they could not step one step outside of America soil. One thing Tony was grateful about the council board members have some common sense more so than the now criminal Ross.

Even after the hard works put into pardoning for them, the ExVengers still keep Tony in arm lengths & sneered at him whenever the chances possible. Sometimes right in front of him when he was in their presence. Didn’t their parents taught them to be grateful for the person who housed, clothed & paid for their expanses? Ungrateful & spoilt brats even more so than him, lots of them.

_They continuingly sneered him, wary of him, doubted him & sometimes even as far as questioning his plans or his decisions. It was really irony where they could not trust him as he could no longer trusted them with his own upgrades & toys. _

Tony must have been thinking dark thoughts again, because now his hands was bleeding from the nails cutting into his palms. He sighed. The thoughts were more & more soundly in his minds now & affecting his logical thinking. So he did something that he had not done since The Mandarin.

He step towards the showcase that kept his Iron-Man suit & opened Mark XLII. The suit armor opened automatically & he stepped into it.

“Baby gal, daddy fly out to get some fresh air.” He gestured towards the air.

“Of course, man boss. Do you need me to-”The Artificial Intelligence F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke before been cut off.

“No & mute. Daddy won’t be long”.

_No, he won’t be long. He would be forever gone, hopefully this time with much success._

He step towards the edge of landing pad & slowly leaned forward. Tony lets the weight of armor do the work & just fall.

It felt like eternity before the power started to back up & Tony Stark blasted off through the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one person intrigued me because I don't know if that is sarcasm or a real question. But anyhow I will answered it. I don't own any or read any of Marvel Comic either online or real book. I know some of the content because my BFF/crush/ex-BF somehow knew a lot of the superheroes in the comic & their backgrounds. I was surprised there is a hero called Squirrel Girl & that Galactus has a daughter. Mind blown facts there & sorry for the spoilers for those who didn't know about these. My favorite Marvel Movie is Black Panther. Somehow I feel this will backfire to me because I am Asian but I gonna admit that movie is super dope like I watched it twice. First with imax & second time with 3D. Definitely worth it & the poster! I sticked to my dorm room wall right beside my bed. Gosh.


	5. Love returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two men working their favors in helping certain genius when he was hurt. It's time for their turns to take care those they cared for.  
> & Friday been sassy trying to block those who hurt her "father".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must be loving you guys as three chapters updated in one day. Phew~ It is midnight right now. Wow. A pat on my shoulder for the good work. Again sorry for my English, if there are any errors please tell me critics are accepted~

Stephen Strange could still remembered how he meet the billionaire weapon merchant genius & that was when he was still in his prime of been a neurosurgeon.

It was few years back at a meet gala after Tony Stark just announced he was Ironman to the world. That meet gala was to collect funding for Maria Foundation into scholarship programme for the college students.

Stephen had his own circle of ‘wolves’ to entertain for when all of a sudden, Tony came into his circle & listened to his little speech. They had bickered, threw ideas & opinions back & forth; by the end of the night, Stephen had a business card with a private number written on it with cursive font.

Looking back now, he had wondered if the partnership still opened or he had little chances to work together with the genius. Though he doubted that Tony would still opened his partnership to Stephen after he had his accident & ended up penniless then became Sorcerer Supreme & his still shaky hands.

But Tony Stark had a habit of picking up strays; he just needed a good reason to be close to the man.

He did not care  the fated ones or soulmate thingy. He was a man of science (even he became Sorcerer Supreme & his ‘magic’ can be explained through science) & those things does not have any scientific prove for that. That was just some old folk tales to swoon the ladies off their feet.

Stephen just had to prove to Tony that he was worth of his time & the care or any spoiling that he could offer for the genius.  

* * *

_“Tony Stark, a genius & tycoon, was found injured on the shore of Florida while in the Ironman suit. It appeared to be that the suit is malfunction while he flew around the city before crashing to the ground. He was found by the locals who went to investigate what appeared to be the sound of an explosion. The genius was sent to Florida National Hospital before transferred to New York Medical Centre & currently still went under knife. It has been five hours since the surgery & Stark Industry’s CEO Virginia Potts have not release any statement nor did The Avengers. On to the next news-“_

_The television had been switch off the power. The Avengers, including T’Challa & Stephen, stood before the screen & pondered for a moment. Steve, Natasha, Sam & Scott appeared to be pale by the news while Wanda appeared to be indifferent & T’Challa & Stephen appeared to be in tight expression. _

_“Have anyone received any updates from Pepper or Rhodes or anything?” St e ve Rogers said in a grave tone._

_“Friday?” Sam asked while looking upwards to the ceiling where the Artificial Intelligence been housed. His question had not been answered for few seconds._

_“I’m sorry, Mr Wilson. The hospital firewall had prevented me from breaking into Boss’s data. Therefore, I am as in the dark as you all are."_

_“We can asked Rhodey or Pepper or even Happy about his condition. They had to be there for the approval of the treatment given to Tony. They’re his immediate emergency contacts & best friends.” Natasha pointed out. _

_While the Ex-Vengers were debated on how to get the information on the genius’s current information, the Wakanda King & The Sorcerer Supreme quietly leave the rooms & to the hallway. _

_“Friday?” T’Challa asked while looked up to the ceiling asking for the nonexistence being._

_“Anything that I can help you both with, Your Majesty & Doctor Strange?” _

_“Are we allowed to visit him after the surgery?”_

_“Actually, Your Majesty & Doctor Strange, Boss Lady had given the approval for the both of you to visit & get the details of Boss Man’s surgery & the plans of recovery as Boss Lady & Mr Rhodey thought that both of you can cooperate in helping Sir’s current condition.” _

_They both sighed in relief, but they both immediately noted that their inputs were needed now. Something must have been wrong to the surgery._

_“Be calm, kind sirs. It seems like I might have sending the wrong message. Sir current condition is stabilizing but both of your input will be helpful as Your Majesty ruling country with advanced in technology & medical treatment & Doctor Strange’s input will be useful due to his expertise in medical line. I apologize for sending the wrong message.” _

_Both King T’Challa & Doctor Strange were fast pace towards the elevator (& one almost tried to conjure a portal right before the elevator) before calming themselves. Tony is fine. He was fine._

_“I will try to talk to my medical team for their advice & see if they agree to come & assist though I’m sure it will be no problem.” T’Challa considered about it. _

_“I will need to have Stark’s full medical reports to plan a good recovery plan for him. I will also try to call my former colleagues from former workplace for advice.” Strange said._

_“I thank both of your helps, Your Majesty & Doctor Strange. We own you both for this.” If there is a screen where Friday’s face could appeared, she surely smile right now. _

_Both of the men headed towards elevator & to their own destination.   _


End file.
